houdini's final stunt
by Malloryxoxome
Summary: someone from the schools escapes and makes it to America, but its not like what she thought it would be.


Kelly smiled as she stepped out of the airport and onto American grounds. She had made it, finally made it to America. It wasn't easy to get past security, it was even harder to get a visa, but that was only temporary. She was planning on applying for citizenship soon anyway. It was all worth it though; sneaking away, risking everything for a silly little dream that everyone else was too numb to even think about after Miss Emily had told them all to forget about it. They were all too focused on what they were supposed to do that no one even thought about what was possible. Maybe it was just because she had always done her own thing. After all, she was always getting into trouble at Hailsham.

She walked up to girl that seemed to be around the same age as her. "Excuse me," she said, getting the girl's attention, "How do I get to los Angeles from here?"

The girl smiled and replied, "That depends, where in L.A. you are going."

A short silence grew between the two before the girl responded with, "You're a runaway aren't you?" Kelly looked down, expecting hostility, or a phone to the police. She was about to turn away when the girl grabbed onto her wrist. "It's okay." She said, "Me too. Well, I got emancipated at least; never have to see those bastards the government likes to call my parents ever again. I'm Amanda by the way. What's your name?"

Kelly smiled at Amanda; she was a lot like one of the girls she knew at Hailsham. "Kelly. My name is Kelly. I left England to come here."

Amanda smiled. "You need a place to stay? I have a spare bed." She offered.

Kelly was weary; anyone to offer a room to a complete stranger either had a death wish, or was insane. "I really shouldn't. I—"

"Really," Amanda insisted, "I'm not just gonna let you freeze on the streets, granted it's the middle of summer, but still, you really shouldn't be without a roof over your head in this town. C'mon, we can take a cab back to my place."

Ruth. Amanda reminded her of Ruth. She wouldn't take no for an answer, though Kelly figured Amanda was more trusting than a girl who obviously lied about being the favorite student of one Moss Geraldine. "Sure and thanks."

"It's no problem, I get kind of lonely sometimes anyway." She stepped out into the street and stuck her arm out for a cab. When one did pull over, she grabbed both her bag and Kelly's and put them in the trunk. When they were leaving the airport she spoke again. "So why L.A.? You here to be an actor or something?"

"Or something." Kelly said with a smirk on her face. She was going to like it in America. Besides, the Americans were a lot nicer than people gave them credit for.

A couple months had passed since Kelly got to America. It turns out, people like her were more accepted than they were in England. Here, they were allowed to live amongst the people that they were going to complete for. In the schools, they were taught more than what was taught at Hailsham. They explained everything without question, they were all so…normal about everything. Some were even introduced to the people that they were modeled after, and not all of the students had to donate. There were students, that could become careers, and if they were lucky enough, they could avoid donations all together if asked to become a teacher at one of the schools.

Kelly had thought about going back to England just to tell everyone about America and how everyone was so accepting, but she had forgotten that she had no one to go back to, and even if she did, she would likely be noticed and taken in for donation immediately. There was nothing good about the British system. And as soon as she had thought about that, she started to see the bad in the American system.

She started listening in on conversations as she passed people on the streets. Most of the time, people were talking about how '_they'_ needed to be removed from society. "Just put '_them'_ in a barn in the middle of nowhere and don't ever let me see' _them'_ again" "why do '_they'_ always have to be acting like humans? '_They'_ are nothing like us."

Kelly tried to ignore the comments. No one knew that she was one of 'them' and she intended on keeping it that way. Surely if someone were to find out she would be deported.

She walked back to the apartment that she shared with Amanda and stopped at the door when she heard two people talking from inside. The same things that she heard from total strangers were coming from her best friend. It had bothered her when she had heard these things from people she didn't know, but a certain sting formed in her chest at the words floating around the apartment.

She opened the door and walked past the two people sitting on the couch and into the bathroom. She locked the door as the tears started to flow.

'_They'_ were less than insects. She was less than an insect. It didn't matter that no one knew, because she knew and that was all that was needed. She heard a goodbye and the front door open and then close. There was a knock on the bathroom door not more than ten seconds later.

"Kelly, are you okay? You looked a little pale when you came in."

Kelly could hear the worry in Amanda's voice, but the hate and betrayal that was coursing through her refused to acknowledge it. She threw open the bathroom door and it was like she was watching herself explode.

She had no control of what she was saying at the time. The words that she had sworn she would never say flew out of her mouth before blink. "You are such a hypocrite!" she yelled, "You act like you care about '_them'_," she spat, "but you don't! You hate '_them'_ and you wish '_they'_ were gone! So just call the police now! Who wants one of '_them'_ living in their home? Because I am one of '_them'_ and I—I—you—wi—she—i—ahhh!" Kelly slammed the bathroom door closed and screamed profanity through the door.

When she had calmed down, she could hear the quiet but exceedingly loud voice on the other end of the phone. "Nine-one-one. What is your emergency?"

Kelly lay on the cold metal bed in the hospital that was about to claim her life. She stared at the ceiling. Motionless. Career less. Breathing, but already dead.

She had been taken back to England and immediately prepared for donations. She was the youngest person, no. _thing_. She was the youngest thing to ever donate, and she was the youngest _thing_ to ever be forced to complete on her first donation. They were going to strip her of everything. She was created to die, and that is what was going to happen. She prayed that someone would get away from this hell for good. No one deserved this.

She closed her eyes as they needle was stuck into her arm. No one does, no _thing_ does. But it didn't seem as though anyone was going to do anything about it anytime soon.


End file.
